Hard Day's Work
by Nightengale
Summary: The team sets out to handle another anomaly threat; just a bit of sweet Connor/Becker gush and fun.


The car squealed to a sudden stop, or would have had they not been driving on grass, jolting them all in their seats.

"Becker!" Danny snapped.

"You did say get there fast," Becker replied nonchalantly, turning the car off and looking steadily at the man in the passenger seat beside him.

"But without whiplash."

"Suck it up, Quinn," Abby said opening the door and jumping out of the SUV with a cheeky grin.

Connor snorted and squeezed Becker's shoulder quickly as the rest of them exited the car.

"This way!" Abby shouted as she headed into the trees, eyes darting between the woods and her anomaly detector.

"If you see anything large with sharp teeth, do warn the rest of us," Danny said with a grumpy tone and began walking a bit more quickly to catch up with Abby.

"He's not getting enough sleep, that's what that is," Connor said pointing at Danny.

"And you would know that how?" Becker quipped.

"Oy!" Connor snapped, shoving Becker in the chest.

The other just smirked.

Going around the back of the SUV, Connor grabbed his anomaly detector and the new portable, and handy sized, 'Anomaly Closer' he'd just worked up. It did need a better name than 'Anomaly Closer' but one thing at a time. It was good enough that he could actually carry the thing by himself now and not have to spend ten minutes setting it up. Of course, he hadn't officially tested it yet but he was sure it would work.

"Are you quite ready yet, professor?" Becker said petulantly.

Connor balked for a minute, a flash in his memory, blond hair, fire in the ARC and a head on his shoulder. Becker seemed to realize and stepped forward, quickly squeezing Connor's hand.

"Sorry, I..."

Connor just shook his head quickly, pulling Becker by the hand, and began walking toward the forest, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"No matter, let's keep those two out of trouble then."

Becker squeezed Connor's hand tightly then released his grip with a quick graze of finger tips along Connor's wrist. Connor smiled a little and glanced at the solider as he stepped up along side Connor. Then the two trudged into the foliage after their fellow teammates.

"Connor!" Abby's voice carried through the woods speeding the other two up.

"Whoa," Connor whistled as they came up to Danny, Abby, and a rather large anomaly. "Now that is a big one."

Abby quirked an eyebrow at him. "Glad you noticed."

"Anything come out yet?" Becker asked hiking his gun up in his hands.

"Not that we've seen," Danny said, his eyes coasting over the trees, "but to be honest it is a bit quiet around here."

The others froze and all cocked their heads listening, as if having their ears pointed upwards a tad more would help them pick something up.

"He has a point," Becker said, quietly edging ever so closer to Connor.

Slowly, Connor put down his bag and flipped a switch on his anomaly detector. Abby carefully pulled her tranquilizer gun out of her belt, finger on the trigger. Danny turned, looking back at the anomaly. Everything was very still. Then suddenly they heard what sounded very much like a roar from just on the other side of the anomaly. Every one of them jumped back a good three meters, eyes on the anomaly.

"What is it Connor?" Danny asked.

"I haven't exactly seen it yet, Danny."

Becker and Abby were both pointing their guns at the anomaly. Danny still had his in his belt but his hand was grasped tightly around the butt. Another roar-like screech echoed out of the anomaly in front of them.

"Maybe now would be the time to close it, Connor," Abby said.

"Right, yeah," Connor said dropping to the ground to open his bag.

"I'll cover you," Becker said standing in front of Connor.

"Just don't become a snack," Connor said quietly.

Becker snorted. However, before Connor could even unzip his bag three large creatures came running out of the anomaly going by them so fast that they clearly didn't even noticed the small humans they passed by.

"Connor, stop!" Abby shouted.

"I noticed Abby," Connor countered, jumping to his feet.

"We need to get them back through the anomaly!"

"What are-" Danny started but Connor cut him off.

"Some kind of raptor, definitely carnivores."

"I guess I'd make a good bait then," Danny said running after the dinosaurs. "Get that machine ready to go!"

"Danny, don't!" Abby shouted then muttered. "Stupid man…"

She turned and chased after Danny leaving Becker and Connor alone with the anomaly. They looked at each other then back where the other two had run.

"They're going to get themselves killed, aren't they?" Becker said with a sigh.

"Most likely."

Becker smiled at Connor then quickly ran his hand through the younger man's hair. Connor smiled back knowing there were some particularly gushy things the likes of 'at least its not you' or 'I'd kill you if you ran off like that after man eating prehistoric dinosaurs' running through Becker's head right then.

Then Connor saw a shape running towards them through the trees.

"Becker!" Connor shouted.

Becker turned almost instantly and shot at the creature. However, his shot missed and the raptor pounced for them. Grabbing Connor by his shirt, Becker threw them both out of the way just in time for the raptor to sail by. The two men twisted around then backed up as the raptor whirled back around in turn, creeping towards them.

"Get behind me," Becker said to Connor grabbing his arm.

"Stop it," Connor hissed, "if you move too fast he'll think we're more of a threat."

"You just made that up!" Becker hissed right back keeping his gun trained on the dinosaur.

Connor laughed nervously and nodded. "Yeah."

A low growl started to emanate from the raptor as it eyed them and they began to back away more.

"Maybe he's not hungry," Connor said.

"If there wasn't a dinosaur right in front of us I'd punch you," Becker growled, his eyes on the slowly advancing creature.

"No, you wouldn't," Connor replied, glancing at the other out of the corner of his eye with a smile completely ridiculous given their situation.

"We'll see," Becker said, eyes glued to the raptor in a clear stalemate.

Then the raptor pounced just as Becker fired then pulled Connor to the ground out of the way. The raptor fell with what sounded much like a squawk, down for the count, and the two of them rolled to avoid being squashed. They stopped with Becker lying on top of Connor, still holding his gun in one hand, eyes surveying the surrounding woods.

"I don't see the other two creatures or Danny and Abby."

"Could you get off me?" Connor groaned.

Becker looked down at Connor's somewhat pained face and raised an eyebrow.

"Now, I didn't think this would be a position you would mind so much."

"You're heavy," Connor groaned again.

"Such a charmer you are Connor Temple."

Connor sighed, pulling his arms free from where they had previously been trapped down by Becker's thighs. They shifted slightly and Connor wrapped his arms around Becker's middle.

"Feel better?"

Connor just smiled and pulled the other down by his neck bringing their lips together. Becker kissed him back, pressing Connor into the ground and causing a happy sort of sighing noise to come from somewhere in the back of Connor's throat.

"You know we should be…" Connor started but Becker kissed him again.

"They'll have it under control."

"Oh yes," Connor said as Becker kissed him again, "two raptors versus two humans. We know the winner already."

Becker nodded slightly as he kissed Connor, tongue teasing Connor's bottom lip. "No contest."

Connor reached up his left hand to grasp Becker's hair when they heard a shout. Both turned to the right to suddenly see Danny running towards them, gun drawn. Becker jumped up to his knees, pulling Connor with him by his collar.

"Right behind me," was all Danny shouted as he darted past them into the anomaly.

"You can't just-" Connor began but was cut off by a raptor whizzing by with an angry screech, blood coming from a clear bullet wound near its neck.

"I'd be pissed off too," Becker muttered standing up and pulling Connor along.

"What about Abby and the other one?" Connor asked.

"Look out!" Becker shouted as they were suddenly knocked over by the third raptor barreling through them, seemingly following the smell of blood from its mate as it took no notice of the two humans sent sprawling to the ground.

"Connor, close it!" they heard Abby shout.

"What about Danny?" Connor asked.

Then as if on cue the man came running out of the anomaly, shooting behind him and nearly troding right on Connor's head.

"Here!" Becker shouted, throwing Connor's new machine from out of its case into Connor's out stretched hands.

Flipping a switch and turning two knobs, Connor mentally crossed his fingers and pushed the button. With a sucking-like sound, the anomaly's shape shifted and closed off. Behind them Abby made a whooping noise and they heard Danny collapse to the ground with a sigh.

"You're the bait next time," he mumbled.

Becker just laughed. "Not as long as you're so willing."

Abby laughed and clapped her hangs. Becker shook his head at the two dare devils then he walked over to crouch down beside Connor, kissing him lightly on the temple. Connor looked up at him from where he still knelt on the ground.

"Fast moves there, Temple."

Connor craned his neck and kissed Becker on the lips. "Well, you did throw it to me. Couldn't have done it without you."

"Had you tested that one yet?"

Connor grinned and nodded. "No."

Becker snorted in response. He leaned forward slightly, touching his forehead with Connor's. This was another of those times when Connor knew Becker was thinking serious thoughts about 'being lucky this time' and 'what about next time.' So, Connor pulled away and touched a hand to Becker's chin.

"Done yet?"

Pursing his lips, Becker shook his head. "No idea what you mean."

"I'm sure."

Beside them there was a flash of light and a gust of what felt like wind as the anomaly disappeared. Connor didn't look away from Becker's beautiful eyes.

"If you two are quite finished," Abby said with a tone which was probably supposed to sound chiding but came out more amused. "Some of us have been running around doing work."

Becker stood up straight and rested his gun against his shoulder. "Hard day's work?"

"And there is still this one here you shot, in case you forgot," she added.

"Yes," Becker said looking down at the raptor, "that..."

She just raised an eyebrow then turned to walk over to where Danny was, nudging him in the side with her shoe. Becker looked down at Connor and held out his free hand for the other. Taking it, Connor stood and quickly kissed Becker on the mouth.

"Thanks for not letting the raptor claw me to death, Hilary."

Becker smiled at the use of his first name and just inclined his head in a nod. Scooping up the 'Anomaly closer' and his bag, Connor walked back toward the SUV with Becker close behind, one hand slipping into his.


End file.
